kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
img e tabela A po e gris kete foto Figura:Motorhead 2006.jpg? (sepse e nkarkova nje me cilsi mbe te madhe) Falemnderit. --Lem31 1 Maj 2007 16:59 (UTC) : U be. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 1 Maj 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::gracias, por kam nevoj per nje ndihme tjeter KOS... te kjo tabele, nuk di si mund te "eliminohet" kolona e Billboard Hot 100, US Modern Rock e US Mainstream Rock. A mund ta rregullosh kur te kesh ko? --Lem31 2 Maj 2007 13:23 (UTC) ::: Pse po don me i eliminua ato kolona? --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 2 Maj 2007 13:49 (UTC) ::::spese ato kolona do rrin me nje " - " gjithmone, duke mos pase une ato klasifikime, edhe nuk gjinden te asnje web, jane shum te rralle e gati te pamundur me u kerkuar --Lem31 2 Maj 2007 13:53 (UTC) ::::: Une kisha thane me mire me i lon, sepse ndoshta ka dikush tjeter keto informacione qe mungojne. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 2 Maj 2007 14:02 (UTC) ::::edhe une nuk kam probleme me i lon, por te pakten ulen icik kb e faqes... (plus ato informacione qe mungojne nuk i permen asnje wiki tjeter..) --Lem31 2 Maj 2007 14:05 (UTC) ::::e pashe edhe nje here faqen edhe atehere eshte me mire se i lejme gjith kolonat... te pakten gjith tabelat jane uniforme njona me tjetren edhe faqja duket me bukur. Tung --Lem31 2 Maj 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::::: Cka thash, me mire, dhe per me ul kb mundet artikulli me u shpernda, sidomos diskografia. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 2 Maj 2007 14:27 (UTC) ::::: nuk kuptova, si me e shpernda? me be nje faqe vec per diskografin?? --Lem31 2 Maj 2007 14:34 (UTC) :::::: Po nje faqe n'veti per diskografine, kjo nuk do me thone se seksioni diskografia fshihet, tabela e pare mundet me ndejt aty, keshtu e kane te dy faqet pamjen me mire dhe munden te redatohen me lehte. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 2 Maj 2007 14:36 (UTC) ::::shum mire pra, po me qe une ne kete jave nuk kam shum kohe mund ta besh ti? --Lem31 2 Maj 2007 14:39 (UTC) ::::: S'eshte problem, edhe nuk kam shume, si po shihet ne aktivitetin tim, po ia boj dyqysh. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 2 Maj 2007 14:42 (UTC) hartat Tung tung Ko.S.ystem, me duket se i gjete si behen hartat me koordinata, i pash mbrem, a jane ende ne perpunim te siper apo i gjete, nese po, mi trego si shkon puna, se kam do qytete qe kane mbet pa koordinata, e ti plotesoj. --Driton2007 2 Maj 2007 15:55 (UTC). : Sa per fillim apo kryesorja eshte e perfunduar, problemi ka qene te coda, qe Figura e kisha shkrujt, por e ndryshova ne image, dhe po funksionon mire, ende amo nuk perkthy ose pershtat, po mundet te perdoret, nese ka problem, mundesh me permisua, ose me kontakton mua ne kete faqe. Per koordianatat e kopjova nga de.wiki, prej se cilit u kopjua kjo stampe. Ne moment jam duke punuar ne nje stampa te njejte per Kosoven. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 2 Maj 2007 17:37 (UTC) :: Tung tung Ko.S.ystem, provova nji prej qyteteve gjermane, por spo del pika e kuqe ne harte, dicka kam bo gabim, spo di!. --Driton2007 6 Maj 2007 19:28 (UTC). ::: Në ate stampe qe e ke provua nuk funksionon, se ajo nuk u be si stampa infobox shqiperia, dhe keshtu nuk funksionon te kjo stampe. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 6 Maj 2007 19:37 (UTC) :::: dhe tash si t'ia bej?--Driton2007 6 Maj 2007 21:01 (UTC). ::::: Duhesh me be nje stampe infobox per vendet e gjermanisë. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 6 Maj 2007 21:04 (UTC) ::::: hahahah, po une sjam ekspert per PHP. ok leje ska lidhje... kalo mire. thanx.--Driton2007 6 Maj 2007 21:08 (UTC). :::::: Haha, kjo nuk ka lidhje me PHP, vec e kopjone stampe nga de ose en wiki. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 6 Maj 2007 21:11 (UTC) : ok, ateher po e provoj ashtu sic thu, mirepo haj tybe ndalt najsen :-)--Driton2007 6 Maj 2007 21:21 (UTC). :: Nese del naj problem, lajmroje. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 6 Maj 2007 21:23 (UTC) ::: po dul problem, po mungon harta dhe te dhenat e tjera, une e bena vetem kopje te komplet stampes tek wiki e gjermanve dhe shtova ne rreshtin e pare qytete, ama sdi tash ku jam met pyk ...--Driton2007 6 Maj 2007 21:27 (UTC). :::: Me keqkuptove, nuk thash ato stampe me i ndryshua, por me krijua stampen per vendet e gjermanise, shiko de:Vorlage:Infobox Ort in Deutschland. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 6 Maj 2007 21:32 (UTC) ::::: kuku po shume pune paska, leje cfar sma mer mendja qe muj me i ra najsen ne fije, por nejse apet po provoj, nashta ma rrok diqyssh radakja :-)--Driton2007 6 Maj 2007 21:36 (UTC). ::::: provova, por spo del kurgjo, sdi spo i mar vesh ato shenjat.--Driton2007 6 Maj 2007 22:06 (UTC). :::::: Aha, si t'kam kohe e drejtoi stampen, po akoma nuk e ke krijua, nese nuk mundesh me krijua, si t'kam e krijoi. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 6 Maj 2007 22:16 (UTC) Për Wikipedia _tung_ template Shiko këtu (te zëri TUNG/Versioni I MODIFIKUAR, është ai Box-i lartë) dhe më thuaj nëqoftë se mund ta zëvëndësoi me (tung) që eksiston. Nuk kam bërë shumë modifikime përveçse layout-i i tabelës. Sidoqoftë, të lutem, komunikom çdo gjë. Faleminderit.--Eagleal 5 Maj 2007 21:18 (UTC) : Mire eshte sipas mendimit tim, mundet te perdoret ne qofse tjerte nuk ka asgje kundert. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 5 Maj 2007 22:08 (UTC) :: Si mund ti them te tjereve? Mund te ndihmosh per kete? Faleminderit --Eagleal 5 Maj 2007 22:58 (UTC) ::: Shkruje te Kuvendi, lexohet me shume. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 5 Maj 2007 23:00 (UTC) Gris faqen Shpendi_Sollaku Gris faqen Shpendi_Sollaku. Faqja eshte boshe. Te fala.--Eagleal 6 Maj 2007 20:53 (UTC) : E grisa po edhe ai artikull tjeter duhet te griset. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 6 Maj 2007 20:55 (UTC) Evropa - Europa Tungjatjeta Desha tju ve ne dijeni per faktin qe si "Evropa" si "Europa" konsiderohen shprehje korrekte nga drejteshkrimi shqip. Siç e shihni, korigjimin nga "Evropa" ne "Europa" e kam bere ne nje faze te dyte te redaktimit, i shtyre nga profesor Aurel Plasari, i cili me komentoi kete version, duke u bazuar ne te dhena filologjike, tipike te profesionit te tij. Faleminderit Andi Saraçi : Tungjatjeta andi, e di se edhe ne gjuhen shqipe perdoret Europa, po ketu perdoret vetem Evropa, flm per mirkuptim. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 7 Maj 2007 16:26 (UTC) Ndihmë per nje projekt Te projekti qe po bej, nuk arrij dot te sistemoj mire tabelen Lart ku SHKRUHET: Filan fisteku. Te lutem thuam si mund te rregullohet, ose modifikoje direkt, si e ke me komod. Projectin mund ta gjesh ketu. -Faleminderit.--alEagle █ Eagleal 11 Maj 2007 16:28 (UTC) ( Diskutimi) Asgjë. Nuk kishte ndonjë problem, mu duk mua. Gjithsesi Faleminderit. --alEagle █ Eagleal( Diskutimi) 12 Maj 2007 13:11 (UTC) : Aha mire, se edhe une nuk pash asnje problem. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 12 Maj 2007 14:55 (UTC) ---- Ndihmë për një projekt tjeter. Po bej nje layout te ri per header-in e sq.Wiki (ketu). Vetem qe nuk arrij dot ti heq stilin bold ku thotë: Wikipedia Enciclopedia e lirë... por dua ta lë (BOLD) atje ku thotë: Vini Re! Jeni të lutur ... Te lutem thuam si mund te rregullohet, ose modifikoje ti direkt, si e ke me komod. --◄ Eagleal Diskuto 14 Maj 2007 11:07 (UTC) Më fal nuk ishte asgje. Mjaftova vetem te nderroja disa stile dhe te hitja ca te tjere. Me fale, prape, per shqetesimin. --◄ Eagleal Diskuto 14 Maj 2007 14:54 (UTC) Gris Ipercubo Te lutem te grisesh Ipercubo, E shkruajta gabimisht, në te vertet eshte Iperkubi. Faleminderit. -- ►Eagleal (Diskutimi) 13 Maj 2007 22:25 (UTC) : U be. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 13 Maj 2007 22:26 (UTC) Pak me vonese megjithate... Cfare problemi ki? Besoi se mundem me ndihmua. Per momentin pata disa veshtiresi me stampen megjithate me pas e kuptova se si ishte puna e stampes. Sidoqofte faleminderit per gadishmerine. --Lagoon 18 Maj 2007 12:57 (UTC)